Tough Decisions
by barbthebookworm
Summary: You know the decisions you wish you could go eeny meanie miney mo? Well things are tougher for Phil and Keely.Phil's old 'friend' from the future comes back and wants to see more of him,Keely's dad comes back and she doesn't really know what to
1. The scare and the walk

** I hope you liked it. It may not be perfect but I thought the idea was cool with Phil and a friend from the future come and then I realized a while ago it's never said what happened to Keely's dad.I've fixed it some and will fix the other one. Yay! **

Phil walked in the door of his house after school and yelled "I'M HOME!" He spied his mom outside lying in the hammock and waved to her. She didn't notice, and he smiled figuring she was asleep. I decided to go start homework, or so I thought. I went into his room and put my backpack on the floor and started looking for a pencil on the floor that 'It must have fallen out of my backpack' I figured. As I bent down suddenly something jumped from behind me and knocked him over. I looked back quickly ready for whatever it was to find it was Keely, and He loosened up.

"Hey Keels, Can't I come home for at least 5 minutes before getting knocked over by either you or Pim?" Phil said sarcastically as he shoved her away him and sat on his bed. Actually Pim kept to insulting him usually and shoving him occasionally not like this exactly... "No. Oh man I wished I had a camera 2 seconds ago, you should have seen your face!" Keely said laughing

"How about for the look that's about to be on yours?" Phil asked as he grabbed a pillow and quickly whacked her a good one on the head messing up her hair. She laughed and grabbed another pillow and they had a quick war until finally they both got tired and were out of breath from trying to pummel the other with pillows.

"Alright so what gave you the impulse to hide in my closet and how did you do it?" Phil asked as he put away the pillows after they had the unspoken truce. "Well as long as you won't use it against me … I just had an impulse to be mean and decided to scare you and thought jumping out of your closet might work.." She stopped and started twirling her hair trying to look innocent . No guy could help but think it was a cute gesture.I looked back at her as she began again " I ran and got her faster then you slowpoke said hi to your mom and told her my evil plan and went through the back door." She said.

Keely continued " And I ran up to your closet. I was just up the stairs when you were walked in." She finished. "Ah. Well It might take a bit but I'm sure I'll find a way to get you back…. after all I do know where you sleep at night…" I said evilly said pausing for effect.

"Sure right…" Keely said sarcastically. " I will!" I shot back. " And it'll be when you least expect it." He went on. "Whatever, shall we start homework until dinner, I promise I'll try and be nice." Keely stated with a grin." Sure…" He trailed off as he grabbed his books and looked for the pencil that had started the trouble.

After that Keely called her mom at work to let her know was eating dinner here. We ate pretty well that night since mom had sprayed up some lasagna since she had been in the hammock napping and didn't get anything out. We had a good time, mom and dad laughed when Keely told them about scaring me. After dinner and finishing up our homework, Keely and I were sitting around watching T.V., when mom shut the T.V. off and was shooing us away saying why shouldn't we take a walk. I glanced at mom a bit surprised but we obliged by getting up.

As we walked, Keely looked strangely thoughtful "Well, it looks like it's going to be a nice night. I guess mom's idea was pretty good after all." I said uncertain of what to say, Keely remained quiet. Hmm... 'This is strange' I thought. She's usually not this quiet. " Keel ,you there?" I said loudly. "Huh ,oh yeah just thinking …" She said trailing off. "Contemplating the meaning of life?" I asked sarcastically. "Something like that." She said softly.

Finally seeming to come back to life she seemed to come out of her daze for a second by saying "What was with your mom?" She asked. "I'm not sure." I replied and went on to say. " But maybe she wanted to talk to dad or let him work on the time machine in peace or something who knows? My dad's so weird at times…"

"Hey don't get so down on him at least you have a dad you get to see…" She said with a bit of frustration in her voice. "Yeah. I know my dad's just him and I can't expect anything else just wondering what he's thinking sometimes." I said and sighed. "Yeah I guess I get that." Keely said wishing she knew what a certain someone had running through his head as well (No not Phil).


	2. Explanations and later surprises

I looked at Keely as We walked back I considered what he was about to ask.I decided to risk it plunged in with a bit of a rabbit trail at first, as was my nature unfortunately at times. Usually I did it with jokes but this was more touchy, so another tactic is in order..

"Keel, we've been friends for a long time now…" I started Keely shook her head and looked at me. " Yeah?" She asked looking curiously. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened with your dad." I asked quickly.(Well I did say it would be a short rabbit trail) Keely was quiet for a minute then said "I was wondering when you were going to ask that" Keely sighed.

" I don't want to push you Keely but..." I stated but still curious. Keely interrupted "It's O.K. Phil you might as well know.Especially with that last comment you can't help but be curious. O.K. So my parents divorced saying things came up and it just didn't work. My dad moved out and at first he came to see me but then he got a job in New York City. My dad's a cop and He told me once he's doing well there. Well he basically never visits and calls only rarely."She said.

" Wow I'm sorry Keely." I said sympathetically. " Yeah, well that's what happened. I'm not the first and won't be the last. I've gotten use to him not being around but when he calls and says he'll come but never does.That gets to me a bit eh you know ,but I'm good." Keely finished. " You sure Keel?" I asked concerned.

" Well mostly. I know you didn't mean to earlier, but when I hear people talk about their dads it gets me frustrated sometimes. I'm all right for the most part not seeing my dad that much, but that doesn't give people the right to diss their parents. You know what I mean? Also when I hear some love songs or family songs it makes me a bit touchy so if you've wondered ,that's why." Keely stated.

" I see. I'm glad you're mostly O.K with it but if you ever need to talk, I'm here and you can tell me." Phil said giving Keely a quick hug. By that time Phil and Keely were near enough each other's houses to go their separate ways. " Well, I'll see you tomorrow Phil, Thanks for the offer. Good night." Keely said as she started to walk towards her house "Good night." I said to her " Thanks for trusting me with that." I said quietly. Keely smiled at me and her face turned serious somehow as she called " Don't look in your closet Phil!" She said in a spooky voice. Phil laughed and went inside.

**Keely's point of view Awhile later.. **

**Phil and I had been to a movie it was funny. After getting home, I found mom was at work. Since she had told me she wouldn't be home for a while I decided to find some food, make dinner and watch T.V****. I decided on macaroni and cheese. I made the whole box and would save the rest for my mom to eat when she would get home later. I turned up music on the T.V. while I made it.**

** That's the way I liked things, never too quiet if I was going on a car trip I would take my iPod or a book or something. I didn't mind just quiet sometimes but I love music so I'm listening to it a lot and singing to it . I was singing along to it when suddenly after it, the T.V. went to a commercial. **

**I was trying to find another way to listen to music when I decided to put in a CD real quick before the macaroni was done. It took a while for me to find the right CD in my room but I found it and put it in and pushed play and then realized it had maybe taken a bit too long. "Oh shoot!" I said as I ran back to the kitchen and stirred the noodles they were a bit stuck to the bottom but not too much. **

**After it was done I drained it the butter, milk and cheese were added. I added in a bit extra cheese, it was one of the things I like to do when making macaroni. Finally I put it in a bowl and headed for the couch. Then our home phone rang and the answer machine picked it up.When I heard who it was ,the bowl of macaroni dropped from my hands and fell crashing onto the floor. **


	3. Small Breakdown

**I forgot before but disclaimer this is my idea based on characters that are not mine. I hope you like it! I might have more but might take a bit but we'll see. **

(Phil's point of view)

I was doing my homework when I heard footsteps and voices downstairs and then coming up a soft knock came at the door. " Come in." I called. In came a blond head that was Keely. "Hey." She greeted. It seemed a bit happy to see him but not as much as usual as if she was preoccupied. " Hey Keely, Did you miss me already? What's up?" Keely had a slight smile but it quickly faded which was not usual. "You'll never guess who just called." She said not very excitedly. I couldn't put my finger on it but she looked different.

"Mom to say she wants to move? Via to announce her dad's letting her have some feminine things so she wants you to help her get those scented candles?" I asked jokingly. "No…" Keely replied hesitantly. "Then who?" I urged. " Well my dad. He left a message saying he's coming down and needs our helped. He's picked up a girl who's lost named Zoë. She's about our age. She's trying to reach friends but he's hoping now to settle her here in the guest room for now. He doesn't really know how to take care of a girl too much so he's coming and will be here in a few days."

"Wow. I'm sorry Keel. You O.K.?" Phil asked a concerned look on his face. " I think so… Could I have a hug though?" I then found a word to describe my poor best friend. She was disoriented. "Of course Keel." I said glad I could help with this. The pretty Keely Teslow didn't have to be in a disoriented state to get a hug from me. She didn't smell bad either.Ah! I need to get a grip this is about Keely. I hope She's O.K.I let go of her and asked "Keely? Do you want to talk? I mean if you need to vent or anything you know me." I assured her.O.K. well I just don't get what went on with my mom in the first place, and then he just moves. We then don't hardly talk or see him." Keely took a breath then continued.

" Does he just not care anymore? Next the icing on the cake, out of the blue he calls and has this other girl with him he just randomly meets. What's up with that?" She rambled on. "I don't know Keel. I know he really missed out being with you though." I said as I hugged her again. "Thanks Phil. I needed that." She replied now looking a bit better. I smiled. "Anytime!" I stated with enthusiasm.We talked for a while then she left. Out of the corner of my eye on the windowsill of my room I saw a note. 'Phil, meet me at the street corner of the stop sign tonight at 10. We need to talk.' It was written in a girl's handwriting. 'Hmm I wonder why Keely just doesn't come over or call' I thought. 'Weird I guess I'll have to go see what's up.' I then decided to get back to my homework.


	4. 10 o clock walk and talk

**IGNORE 1ST POST! I had to edit it I had something that totally clashed with reasoning so I fixed it. Enjoy!**

I went to the meeting place wearing a jacket since it was cold outside. It was 9:58.I looked around and saw someone walking toward me. It wasn't Keely. It was a girl .She looked young. She had hair so black it was almost hard to see at first in the dark.

She walked up to me and said " Hello. It's been a while." I was struck dumb staring at her shoes for a minute. (They were strange looking shoes...) and intelligently going " Ah... " Then looking up and asking " Do I know you? " She smiled and said "Yes but the crazy thing is technically now we haven't met yet."

It then hit me like a ton a wizards- those shoes the reason they were so strange was because they wouldn't be invented until 2119. Whoever the girl was, she was from the future. Only one girl would visit me from the future. Zoë. " Zoë? " I said my mouth suddenly dry for no reason other then shock. Why was she here? How was she here? My mind buzzed with these questions.

" Yeah it's me. Nice greeting by the way. Let's take a walk Phil. " She said smirking. My hand was grabbed and the rest of me was pulled along to follow her, then she let go and I followed her still pretty surprised.

" O.K. Earlier I was talking to Beth and her cousin, Andy who had come down here mentioned what he had been doing lately and saw you so that's how I found you." She said as she drew a circle in someone's gravel driveway with her foot, as we were near while we were slowed down a bit. "Beth and Andy are cousins?" I asked. " Yeah. " She replied. " I guess it was the world's best kept secret." She shrugged. "Wow. Anyways How did you get here and why? Your parents must be freaked! " I stated.

" O.K.calm down Phil it's fine, I'm not an idiot.It wasn't easy but I convinced my mom to come see you guys. She loved your mom of course. Working the time machine wasn't as easy as I thought and I ended up in New York. I met Mr. Teslow through his partner I had spent some time with him and told him where I was headed and I was looking for you and your family. Mr. Teslow told me He had lived there and kindly offered to take me." She said in a big breath.

"Wow. " I said out of lack of anything to say." Yeah. I never knew his daughter err..." She quickly looked around and got out her wizard and looked on it for a minute and continued " Keely was your best friend. I hope you're not mad but I looked on my giggle when I heard Mr. Teslow had a daughter and I would be staying with her and her mom. I had to know what she was like." She said quietly.

We had turned around to head back the little bit we had gone and she continued." I then saw you in hanging out with her it was so weird but cool. It looks like you've been doing well Phil. I just needed a break and thought it would be cool to see you and your family." She paused and looked at me. I still had a few questions, like why Mr. Teslow had taken a girl he had hardly known to come down here? Also why was she so eager to see him, where was her time machine? Well O.K. I had an idea of the second one but I hope it wasn't right. I decided that was enough for right now except one. I needed to go.

"I have one more question. " I said out of the blue. " Sure go ahead. " She replied "Where does the dying your hair black and having it short come in? " I asked with a straight face. She laughed and said " Oh well I just thought I might look better with the short black hair mysterious thing going on you know? " She said with a smile. "Ah. " I replied. "Well I need to go I guess we can talk more later, Bye. " I said. " Bye Phil. "She said with a smile and waved goodbye. 

I guess I better explain. Zoë is from the future of course. Our Dad's worked together. We went out for a few months but then I ended it. I think we were too much alike. It should be interesting having her here for the week I just hope she doesn't get the wrong idea. Anyways other then that something else is making me worry a bit about how Keely is going to take this. I guess I'll have to see.


	5. Sweet relief

The next day it came to be a sunny Thursday morning .I woke up to my alarm clock and got dressed and ready for the day.

I was at school when Keely approached me as I went to my locker. She said "Hey Phil. Well guess what?" "What " I asked.

" Zoë and dad came earlier then we thought. I missed him, which I don't mind. My mom is a bit ticked about she coming here but, she's nice at least she's actually pretty helpful around the house and stuff so that isn't bad." Keely commented then continued, " She made us breakfast. It was good!" Keely praised. I smiled on the inside wondering how that was.

" That's cool Keely. How come she's not here? " I asked curiously. I figured most likely she was either on a break from school or would catch up later but I was interested in what Zoë told Keely.

" She says she's on break. Lucky! She's going to be here for a week while she's trying to find her friends, then she's got to go home .I hope she finds her friends." She said thoughtfully."I'm sure they're closer then she thinks," I mumbled. "Why would you say that Phil?" Keely asked curiously.

"Huh? " I hadn't realized it but Keely had heard me. I decided she would find out sooner or later. " O.K. Keely the thing is ... " The bell interrupted me.

Later as a video was playing, I realized it probably was a good idea I didn't tell Keely, I would need to talk to Zoë first if she was O.K. about that. Later I'll talk to Zoë.

Keely and her mom and dad will all think something is up when she hasn't found her friends but is content to hang out with me and my family which I guess is what she'll be doing. 

" So I'm going shopping with her after school. Do you want to come? " She asked bubbly as we walked out of class.

" Sure " I replied after a moment of thought. I needed to help Zoë get some new shoes and help her with any trouble she may have adjusting. 


	6. Story telling and shoe shopping

After school I had told Pim to tell mom and dad where I would be so I was set. Well I hoped so at least. You never can be sure with Pim. Anyways I went to the mall and as I went I was trying to think of a way to talk to Zoë without Keely there. I then got an idea; I decided to use Zoë's method actually. 

When they weren't looking I got some paper out of my backpack and a pen and wrote a note. 'Z, are you going to tell Keely? I think she needs to know. She knows about me just to let you know. She can be trusted. Think about it and let me know. P' I tore off a bit of the paper and folded it. I pretended to be looking at sunglasses near Zoë while Keely was looking at shirts far enough away for now.

I said, " Those aren't exactly what you need. I think shoes are what you need." Zoë smiled and looked at me and shrugged. I smiled back knowing it's a bit hard to find shoes from this time in 2121. Also when she was in New York shoes weren't exactly her first priority. I stuck the note where the sunglasses she was trying on was and walked away. I glanced over quickly while she was reading it and she nodded.

After we left that store Zoë started the conversation by stating randomly " You know what I need? A pretzel and a few minutes to sit down if that's all right. I think after this shopping we deserve a few minutes of downtime. It'll help us recharge and be able to talk." "Alright!" Keely exclaimed. "We've got some good pretzels here don't we Phil?" Keely said rambling on about a time Phil had been so hungry for a pretzel he had burned his mouth on a hot one while they were sitting and he jumped pushing her off the bench.

" After Zoë got her pretzel she started talking. " O.K. Keely I have something to tell you. Phil and I… We actually have a lot in common." " What do you mean?" Keely said looking confused. I could kind of tell where she was going with this but I decided to help her since I had known Keely longer then a few days.

" Zoë and I come from the same town you could say if you catch my drift. She knows Andy who came here a while ago, that's how she found me... She's an old friend of mine, and she came to see my family. She ended up in New York where she met your dad and he offered to bring her here."

I paused and Zoë nodded encouragingly. I continued " She had no idea that I knew you at 1st she checked the giggle to see what you were like and saw me and was surprised." I made sure to say giggle in a very low voice. At times I wish Keely and I could speak a different language not many people around here knew. That way we could talk privately. I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Keely looked at both of us strangely at first but then she started to nod and said. " Wow. I'm sorry it's just a bit hard to process. But that's cool." " Are you O.K. Keel? I asked looking at her intently. This can be a lot on someone's shoulders, not only once but now twice. There was Andy but she knew right away that he was from the future.

" Do you have any questions or anything?" Zoë asked her. " Not now." She said quietly. " I do." I said suddenly. " What?" She asked curiously. "Where is your means of transportation?" That was as close as I could ask with other people around…not too close but enough to have to be careful. " That would be back in New York I have means to make sure it's safe."

There was a silence for a moment. Zoë broke it by saying "Alright since we've said all that I think needs to be said for now, What say we get me those new shoes I need?" "Sounds good!" I say with a smile, relieved that that went pretty well. So off we went.


	7. Dashing and dining

We got Zoë some shoes. She at first was asking if Payless Shoes had the old jellies shoes. We kept her away from those though. We don't want people to think she's weird. Well she is I guess she's a girl from the future who's time machine is in New York came here with the people she wanted to visits son's best friends dad who they haven't seen in a long time... Anyways we got her some converse .Zoë settled on those.

**Keely's P.O.V.**

**Well the news definitely took me by surprise. I hadn't suspected she was from the future she's nice though and although my mom was a bit angry with my dad for having her here we do feel for her. Zoë is cool though since she's not the one that asked my dad and he offered I'm not mad at her or anything I was more frustrated at my dad anyways. That's cool one of his friends from the future  
came and so weird how it worked out she met my dad. It's funny how things work out...**

Phil's P.O.V

After that when I went home I told my parents and they were very excited. " Phil you have to invite her over… I wonder if she has any time machine parts... " Dad said intently. "I don't think so. " I replied shrugging. "And if so it would probably be in New York. She said she came to see us so I guess we'll just see what happens... " I trailed off.

"I'm so glad she came Phil she was a sweet girl it's too bad it didn't work out with the two of you." Mom said. "Yeah... " I replied awkwardly. "Oh it's fine honey we won't ask her for a ride but if she offers... Unless something crazy like you HAVE to be her boyfriend or leave Pim here..." Mom said strangely. "Mom? " I asked, " Well you know how Andy was..." She said sadly. "Yeah I don't think she's like that.

"Hold up I don't think we'll need to accept charity like that. " Dad stated firmly. "Dad...!" Pim yelled. "Don't say that! If Phil's ex-girlfriend wants to take us home let her! " She pouted. Yeah she actually pouted .I think she's upset because Bradley had been even more annoying lately, so I guess she's desperate. "It's not that I don't want to because of pride, but that I don't think we would be allowed to operate it and she ended up in New York! " Dad exclaimed. Which is true. Plus it's cool seeing Zoë but ... O.K. so I may not have portrayed this as well but I don't like Zoë. It may look like it but I don't. I like Keely.

I'm called Keely to invite her and Zoë to dinner. Ring -ring "Hello? " Keely picked up the phone. " Hey Keely it's me. " I replied. "What's up Phil?" She asked. I could practically see that cute smile of hers. " Since you mentioned your mom was working late my mom wanted me to call and invite you and Zoë over for dinner " I asked. " Sounds great! Oh darn. Via came back just a while ago she wants to hang out. I guess I could eat with you guys and meet Via it's been a bit since we had girl time you know? " She asked. "Yeah. What about Zoë? " I reminded her…

" Well I guess we'll figure it out there she can meet Via later I think if she wants to hang out with you guys. " Keely answered. "O.K., I'll see ya soon! "."O.K. bye!" click. Keely, So that kind of stinks, but I'll see Keely for a while .At least Zoë's coming to do what she came here to do which is to hang out with her us.

Dinner was well it was good for Zoë's sake mom was too busy cleaning a bit with the wizard so she sprayed food instead of making it ' good old homemade ' again. It kind of goes half and half mostly it's spray or something but when it's not.. Well let's just say I'd rather not talk about it. We all laughed and had a good time, and Keely left and Zoë stayed but still had pretty good time.


	8. Cat's out of the bag

**Ok so the last one didn't have a lot sorry but I'm making up for it by writing this one soon.I'm making Keely underlined for now since it's a lot of it . **

**Keely's P.O.V.**

Zoë and I got up we lazed around for a while and ate breakfast lazed around some more and ate lunch, then we decided to go visit Phil. So we went over and stayed the day and we went to go see a movie. We came back, and hung out for a while and had fun and stayed for dinner. It was a bit awkward a bit; Phil's dad went on about old times and Zoë's dad, who had apparently worked together.

I realized they were close from these conversations, but I hadn't realized how close. That is until his dad went "Your dad and I had some good times. You guys would have killed us if you had heard all our teasing about you two when you were dating." I noticed Phil turned a slight shade that matched the pink lemonade we were drinking. Zoë rolled her eyes and thankfully Phil's mom changed the subject.

" So Zoë …" She stated simply. "Yes?" Zoë asked while looking at Mrs. Diffy. " It was Mr. Teslow who brought you here right?" Mrs. Diffy asked politely. " Yeah, it was." Zoë replied. " Where is he now?" She asked a look at Keely and Zoë. Keely looked at Zoë for help and she answered. " He's staying at a hotel, I think he said he said he was helping volunteer with the Pickford force." She replied. " Ah I see. That's good." Thankfully after that, there weren't anymore awkward conversations.

I was a bit surprised Phil hadn't told me Zoë was his girlfriend .I mean I could pretty much tell she liked him, her coming down here is a pretty big sign. But I couldn't tell if he liked her. It's hard what to think with him not telling me they went out.

Anyways in other news I think Mr. Hackett is really suspicious of us. As we were walking back He came over. " Hi Keely. Who's your friend?" Mr. Hackett asked looking at Zoë a bit curiously. " Oh Hi. This is my friend Zoë she's visiting me from New York. Zoë this is my teacher Mr. Hackett." I replied. He reached out to shake her hand and Zoë took it after a second and smiled. "Nice to meet you sir." She smiled politely. "A strange time for visiting isn't it? Why aren't you in school?" He asked pointedly. " I'm on break, I go to a private school, different times of breaks. " She shrugged. "Ah I see…" Mr. Hackett said after a moment of thought, "You guys have a good night and I'll see you in school Keely." "Bye." I called.

When I got home I checked my email to find an email from Phil it was short it said

"Keel, sorry you had to find out from my dad. Zoë and I dated for a while. I'm not interested in her. I like someone else. I hope you're not mad at me. It was hard to know what to say about Zoë I hope she doesn't want to get together again but if she does I'll say no. Hope you have a good night.

Sincerely - Phil."

Phil's P.O.V. Sunday

I slept a while and I got up and was thinking about calling Keely when I got a call, which was her saying that Zoë had the bright idea to go bowling later. Sounds like it should be interesting. I met them at the bowling alley. After getting our shoes and explaining why you need the shoes , and explaining that's just how they were when asked why they weren't the most put together shoes in the world.

Thankfully Keely had brought some socks for Zoë. I guess she didn't want Zoë backing out after she knew that. "Bowling is different in the future!" She exclaimed. I kept score and we all just had fun. Keely helped Zoë, I finding it close to laser tag got 1st, Keely got 2nd, closely tied with Zoë in 3rd. Zoë then surprised us by finding a quarter and winning the claw machine. She got Keely a bunny with a party hat on.

" Phil,you would have been my next choice this is for Keely since she's been so nice to me!" Zoë exclaimed and hugged Keely. I smiled. I'm glad we've all got along. Things are changing so much a part of me just wants it to stay the same, friends and hanging out, yet another part of me is wondering what would happen. I wonder which will win?


	9. True intentions revealed

The next few days passed the Diffy's had Zoë and Keely over we had fun. Even Pim was mostly civil. They went to the park, watched movies and went to the mall. It was Wednesday afternoon and after school Keely and I were doing homework and Zoë was talking to Mrs. Diffy. After we were done finally, Zoë asked to talk to me about something. I agreed and we went outside.

"So…" I said awkwardly. Zoë smiled and said "Yeah?" I looked at her and asked, " So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously but nervously. "Well Phil, I want to start off by saying thanks for hanging out with me this week it's been great. You and Your family are so great." She started off. She looked at my face for any signs but continued. "Look Phil after we broke up I was upset I thought it got over it but I don't think I did."

" Look Zoë -" I started but she cut me off. "Phil, I want to just say it. I want to get back together. I want you to come back to the future and your family, and your dad could work with my dad again." She said to the ground. She had always been a bit of a shy person like me.

Even though this was hard I needed to fix it. I had put it off. " I'm sorry Zoë. Thank you for offering to take my family home but I'm afraid I can't get back together with you. Like I said we're too much alike we're both so shy..."

It seemed she wasn't so shy then. She looked at me angrily. "Well Phil you could have told me when I got here, what did I have to do spell it out for you? Sometimes you're so ugh-" I looked at her a bit scared. She hadn't gotten mad at me before

**Keely's P.O.V. **

**I had realized I had forgotten something I needed to ****really**** finish some homework at home so I ran to get it. When I went there I thought I was coming to an empty house. I found the door unlocked which was weird but I figured mom must have forgotten. I went in I found I wasn't alone. I found my dad sitting in a chair reading. I guess he had taken a break from volunteering, and the hotel for the moment. **

**I came up to him and said awkwardly " Hey. What are you doing here?" He looked up at me and said " Keely! I'm glad to see you. I was reading about the history of Pickford. It's quite fascinating really. I'm taking Zoë back to New York today so your mom said I could stay here."**

"**Oh." 'Right, duh.' I thought. " Um Keely?" I looked up surprised at his voice. " Yeah?" I asked distractedly looking for my notebook. He cleared his throat and went on " Can we talk?" I looked up immediately surprised. Oh man… " Um actually I was just looking for a notebook and I was going to go finish some homework at Phil's..." I trailed off. **

"**Oh well this is actually pretty important." He said seriously. I somehow resisted the urge to say "Since when is talking to me important?" I said while sitting down grudgingly, " Go ahead." "Well Keely, I know I haven't been the best Father lately and I've been wanting to be better…" He started off. " Yeah?" I asked a strange tone in my voice as my eyebrows raised almost in a sardonic gesture. "Yes." He said looking at me simply.**

**I thought about it for a minute. Maybe it's cruel of me but I replied, " Dad I'm glad you say that yet so many times before you've said something similar yet it never turns out. I don't think this apology will be enough." I replied ready to grab my notebook and head out the door. **

**Evidently He wasn't about to do the same. (Well him getting his briefcase instead) So he said " I understand how you feel. I'm sorry for what I've done and I know it won't fix everything but I was hoping maybe seeing I've changed. He said quietly." How's that?" I asked annoyance pretty apparent in my voice. " Well how I took Zoë here."**

**I stared at him for a minute. Why does he think by him taking a strange girl all the way here that he's going to be a better father? All he's done with her is bring her down here and dump her on us and then he'll bring her up and never see Zoë again. "Well I admit that was the best thing, I don't see how you taking a perfect stranger and bringing her all the way here and will bring her back, the distance you hardly travel for your own daughter to see her, is proof you'll be a better father." **

**He looked at me and started " Keely… don't you see?" He asked me pleadingly. I was too angry to listen. This time I actually grabbed my notebook even though I sure didn't feel like doing homework now, and left .The only reply he got to his babbling was a frustrated "Save it." I was tired of his promises that never turned out.**

**I needed to talk to someone. I could feel myself start to get really upset. The anger was boiling over. I didn't want to get so upset I didn't notice anything and run into a tree or walk in an open manhole. O.K. So I doubt that would happen but still. **


	10. Things not what they seem

Phil's P.O.V.

Zoë had glared at me for a few minutes. I went inside to get some water and told her just a minute .If she insisted on glaring at me silently I might was well not get dehydrated while she does it. When I came back strangely the anger was gone as quick as it came. "Phil sorry -" She was cut off by Keely coming up, looking strange. She looked upset. She wasn't smiling like usual.

"Phil, I need to talk to you." Keely said quickly. " O.K. Zoë I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later- " " Phil! " Zoë cried out " We still need to talk! " " Zoë later O.K.? " I said firmly despite her tentatively saying " Phil are you sure? " I grabbed Keely's hand and pulled her and we walked to the tennis court. The place we always hung out and talked. And of course play tennis.

My thing when I'm mad is I smash walnuts, I think I might make Keely's thing is to play tennis it's got so many memories for us. She likes it so much and it can get energy out I think it's good for her so partly why I'm bringing her here.

" So Keely what happened?" I asked as we sat down on a bench." Phil if you have to go talk to Zoë talk to her. " She said. I looked at her and said quietly " Her and I have had our talking a while ago. Again I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about us but anyways..." "Phil it's O.K. you already apologized and you didn't even had to tell me that stuff. " She said.

"Why not? You're my friend Keely I had to let you know. I didn't want you to freak out thinking I'm going to leave you or something- " I said quickly " You might leave?" Keely cried in disbelief and any bit of happiness left in her gone. " I don't know Keel. I'm not sure. I know you don't need this now so you need to talk." I replied.

"Phil what I think I need is a good scream in a pillow a slight vent and some bonding time, so for the 1st could you wizard me up a pillow? " She asked waiting. " Well let's see ... " I said with a smile. "I think I can do better then that. "

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I used my wizard to bring the replicated pillow She had been joking around with it in her room and had replicated her purple and green paisley pillow .It came in handy after all.After she had her scream she said she felt better and that it even SMELLED like her pillow so I guess that's a good sign. " That's weird. " I said sarcastically. " Hey it's comforting!" She retorted.

I smiled and grinned "Really?" I grabbed it and whiffed it and pretended to gag " Perfume overload... " I pretended to choke out. She grabbed the pillow laughing and whacked me with it and I took it back after a minute and I used the wizard on it again to get rid of it.

So then started the venting. " Well I just went to go home to grab something for homework I had forgotten and my dad was there. He talked to me said he was sorry for not being the best dad and wants to do better. I told him I had heard it before." Keely paused for a minute then went on

"And he said he had hoped that bringing Zoë here had proved he could do better or something and I got mad .I said I didn't think him bringing a strange girl here and not just leaving her here and going to take her back is much proof he'll do better. He would have continued but I told him to save it and left. "

"Wow Keely. That's hard I don't know what much to say, but I'm sorry." I said after an awkward pause. " Yeah. I just don't get the Zoë thing." Keely said with frustration in her voice. " Yeah." I replied and hugged her. "But you know what, your dad's missed out on having a great life with you and your mom. " I said quietly.

She smiled and hugged me back. After that we played tennis for a while having a lot of fun and when we were walking back I said, " You wanna stay for dinner Keely? " I asked hopefully. "No I need to finish my homework and I don't want mom to worry so. " Keely trailed off and smiled and continued, " I'll see you later Philly Willy! " She said playfully. " Keels... " I warned. She grinned and went to her house I smiled thinking about our day as I went to mine.


	11. Forgiveness such a simple word

**I forgot the Hackett bit I had a while ago is from my friend. Thanks:-D Again for those of you forgot this story is not mine, only Keely's dad and Zoë are.A long chatper. Wow this ending is taking a while. Oh well. **

Phil's P.O.V.

When I went home I decided to go talk to Zoë. I looked for her and saw Dad working on the time machine and asked "Dad where's Zoë?" He looked up and said looking confused, " Zoë? She left. " That was a shocker. " Oh O.K. Thanks dad!" I called as I ran upstairs." No problem! " As he went back to work.

Weird. I need to think… Wow... Well I guess now I don't have to worry about possibly going back to the future still it's weird. I was sitting down on my bed when I realized I had sat on something hard. It was Zoë's converse with a note in it .It said

Phil I'm sorry I'm leaving without saying goodbye. I guess I finally got it that we're not right for each other. I'm glad you've got a nice girl like Keely and she's got you. Tell her I hope she feels better soon, and that maybe she should give her dad a chance He's not such a bad guy. Anyways while there were a few problems about taking your family, one not finding you, being able to explain it to Keely's dad, not having a whole lot of time.

I did try and help you guys. I have some extra time machine parts I'll send to you, I'm not sure what you need but I hope it helps. Bye Phil, Take care. I'm sorry for what I said .To make up for it if we meet again I'll win you something nice in the claw machine. -Zoë  
p.s. Tell Keely I said sorry, bye and thanks for having me, and her mom too!

Well I'm glad we've ended on friendly terms. Now to tell Keel so she won't freak out. I called Keely and she picked up after a few rings. " Hello? " She said politely. "Hey Keely it's me." I said quickly.

"Hey Phil! What's up? Is Zoë are your house by the way?" She asked. " Not anymore. She went home your dad took her. She left me a note and says sorry and bye and thanks to you and your mom for having her. " I replied.

" Oh wow. I don't know whether to be mad at her for not saying goodbye or glad that she left, not that I didn't like her, but that you're not going I mean. " She said brightly .I smiled. " Yeah I'm happy I'm staying too. It might take Pim a while to get over it though." I laughed.

"Yeah. Oh by the way Phil Via wants to hang out. She 'subtly' asked if we could do something and maybe invite you if I didn't mind." Keely added. I smacked my forehead and felt terrible. " Aw yeah! I feel bad for practically ignoring her all this time... " I said with a bit of a frown. "Yeah she's not mad or anything, which is good, she's thinking we could go see a movie or something. " She babbled on about what movie to see and times to go.

I was zoning out and she suddenly raised her voice and sang loudly "IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS SOMEONE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND I'M GOING TO KEEP SINGING UNTIL YOU, ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME, I'LL SING TILL I TURN BLUE "

I interrupted her with " Keely I hope you don't sing that if you co-host interrupts you when you're a journalists. Or doesn't listen to you." She laughed and retorted "Well excuse me if I like a best friend who listens to me! " " As fun as this arguing with you is, I think I need to go eat dinner… Bye Keely I'll see you later. " O.K. bye Phil! " She returned chipper as ever.

**Keely's P.O.V. **

**Well I got up and went to school and there I saw Phil and I said " Hey Phil! Good morning!" For some reason He looked a bit nervous maybe it was just something else. "Morning Keely. Um I forgot to tell you something last night. Zoë in her note told me to tell you she hoped you felt better and that you'd even give you dad a chance and that he wasn't such a bad guy." He said quietly. " Really? I guess I'll think about it. Anyways let's get to class!" I said quickly.**

"**Yeah." Phil said quickly looking at his watch and we went to our classes. At lunch I was talking to Via about the plans when she said out of the blue " So Keely how are you with your dad? Have you talked to him?" " No… I'm the same." Funny how this keeps coming up when it hardly did before.**

" **Oh. It might help if you talk to him you know." She said quietly. I started at Via for a minute. " Via, he hardly paid attention to me for a long time, he comes down here with another girl, who happens to be nice, tries to apologize expecting just bringing her down here and staying for a while hardly saying two words to her is suppose to make me things are going to change. Why should I talk to him?" I asked firmly.**

"**Well, he's your father he might not have been the best one but he is your father and wanting to reconcile is good. While things might not change, isn't it worth it knowing they might? Talking isn't a great effort you know. You know what they say nothing ventured, nothing gained. " She replied smoothly and I rolled my eyes. She continued, " I know you wouldn't mind having a father again..." "What? I'm use to it." I said quickly.**

"**Keely I know you may be ' use to it' but I'm sure you're not always comfortable with it's. It's just one of those things. Like with me moving all the time. I've just thought, you've more accepted it then being absolutely fine with it, but when he calls or anything that's when you get upset because it makes it harder to accept it. Not that I blame you." She said the last part quickly.**

"**I don't see this going anywhere so how about since you explained the last part, how about you explain the part about him thinking helping Zoë would fix everything." I said frustrated and wanting to talk about something else. " Well 1****st**** he said he didn't think it would fix everything. Think of it from his side. He's helping someone, trying to show you he's trying to do better. Maybe he didn't spend all his time with her but he had a reason. Your mom being a bit upset with him when he came wasn't a good sign." Via pointed out.**

**That was true. I think She might be actually making sense… " I guess I can see that. " I admitted. " Yeah." She replied and grinned. " Finally coming to your senses eh?" she teased and jabbed me. " I think so." I said slowly. " So are you going to call him?" " What?" I exclaimed. " Keely." she sighed "If nothing else to say you're sorry. Nothing ventured-" "Nothing gained I know I know." I finished for her. **

**Now that I think about I think I was a bit harsh on him but still …**  
" **O.K. I might but I'm not sure if all of that wasn't deserved maybe a bit harsh but I mean he's missed a lot of stuff in my life." I felt I had to point out. "Keely." She said softly. " I know it hurts but again you're going to start hating this- think of things from his point of view. Do you think he ****wanted**** to miss all that great stuff? No, but he found where he needed to be was far away, he has long hours so those are few obstacles but hard ones." **

"**Go on." I said quietly. " And about the deserving thing, Keely none of us deserve anything really. I know your dad hasn't been perfect but he did one thing I admire of him. He didn't pressure you to stay with him. You would have moved and started a new school and only known your dad for a while. You would have made friends but still. Your dad wouldn't be home all the time and it would be scary since he's a police officer not knowing if he's O.K. all the time and seeing the dangers he's in." She went on. **

**I was stunned. That was amazing how she had gone. It took me back to when my Mom and Dad were together. I had come home from school and saw my dad with his finger which looked slightly bigger, in ice. I had started in shock and asked quickly " Daddy what happened?" " Oh this? My partner slammed a door on my finger as I was about to get something from the car." He replied. **

"**Wow that must have hurt. Are you O.K.?" I remember the concern I had from him. " It's fine." He soothed. " Why didn't you tell me or mommy earlier?" I asked sadly. " I don't want you or mommy to worry about me." He said with a smile. **

**I was brought back to reality by Via who was going on. "Anyways more about the deserving thing, Keely, none of us are good. You know that. There was only one person good, and he gave up what he deserved for us and gave himself up for us as well. We need to learn to let go of things Keely." She said looking at me strangely. " I know it's tough, I've had to do it with my dad. Moving again and again is hard but I can't blame my dad for it." She shrugged. "It's not from him anyways."**

**I smiled. Her faith is so real sometimes I don't know how she does it. I think I do need to talk to my dad though. I haven't thought about this in a bit but I think I need to now. "Thanks Via. You're a good friend. I'm going to call my dad, and I have to say you've inspired me. Your faith is so … real. I think I want that too." I said giving her a hug. **

**She smiled at me and had a funny smile on her lips. "Your welcome Keely. I can try and help you with that…" After a while we talked about regular things and finally I realized something.**"**Where's Phil?" I asked suddenly. " Oh I think he had to do something with the cameras for a bit he'll be here soon. **


	12. Best tough decision

**Well it's been a while kinda trying to work on my other story though. So here you go. Hope you like it.It's the end hope it's not too sappy or predictable but this is how it is.  
**

Phil's Point of view

Well I did it. I told my family. They were a little mad at first (Hold the little with Pim).Especially with that I didn't say anything, but I talked to them telling them Keely needed me and my dad was better with the parts at least. Ah finally things are back to normal. Or so I thought.

**Keely's Point of view **

Well it had been several days since my dad and Zoë left. It took me a bit but I'm finally getting up the nerve to call him. The phone is ringing … Wow I never thought calling a dad would be so nerve-wracking I mean isn't it suppose to be casual? I mean I see friends on the phone with their dads sometimes when their dads are 'checking in' and whatnot. I guess it wouldn't be that casual if you're really wanting to stay out later or something and you're worried about what they'll say. I've never done that with my dad really though. I guess different situations of course though. "Hello?" I hear my dad quickly answer. I swallowed and replied "Dad? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I was said. I guess I was still feeling the hurt from past stuff." " Well I guess I can't blame you can I? I'm sorry Keely. I did mean what I said though. I hope to prove to you that I changed. If you're still not ready now that's fine-" He went on before I cut him off by saying quickly " Dad I think I'm ready. I had a talk with a friend and she helped me see some stuff." "That's good." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. We talked for a long time. We caught up about old things and everything. 

A month later. Phil's point of view

Well I'm glad Keely's talking to her dad. Sometimes they talk so long on the phone I can't get in .I really do think it's good for Keely though. Pim has finally let go about being mad at me, so she isn't bugging me so much. We've been still having fun as usual. Keely showed me some pictures of when Zoë was here. She always before forgot to bring them. I remembered Zoë had loved the ancient camera. She didn't even get a digital one she got a throwaway one. Keely and her ordered double prints. We were sitting on the couch at my house looking at them " So have you heard from her?" Keely looked at me curiously.

" No I haven't. I think that's closed." I said casually. " Oh really? Well I guess changes happen. I still can't get over how you left her to help me when you could have been going home. Why did you do that?" She asked looking serious. "Because Keel, you're my best friend. It was a bit of a tough decision but when I saw you needed me I had to help you." I said with a smile. She smiled back and after a bit of that she playfully whacked my arm and cried

" Well why didn't you go back sooner? You knew what time she had to get back!" " Well forgive me for being so wrapped up in helping a friend that I can't think of two things at once, I may be from the future but from here I'm not that good!" I said and grinned.

"Fine. That was nice of her to give you guys the time machine stuff." She said casually. " Uh-huh" I mumbled. I was looking at the picture of Keely and Zoë. It was us bowling and at the mall some. This was a picture of them in silly hats at an old lady store. I laughed and said, " You really should have got that hat, it is so you Keel." I got a glare and she laughed as she looked at a picture of me trying to go up the down escalator.

" So how are things with your dad going?" I asked .She smiled and replied " They're going great in fact he says he even has a big surprise… my dad is getting transferred, he'll be only a few hours away so I'll get to see him more often!" She squealed. So anyways Phil, I'm glad you didn't leave. Thanks for being there for me. " She smiled and hugged me. " Sure Keel. I wouldn't want to leave you either."

I decided to be daring and continued. " Actually I'm glad Zoë didn't leave with hard feelings, she even said in her note that she was glad I had a girl like you and you've got me." " Yeah we do. When you're wanting a girlfriend you won't need to replicate me or something you could just hang out or something." She joked. " I wouldn't want to do that anyways, if I wanted a girlfriend- say now, I would ask you. We know each other well, have the same interest just about, and are each other's best friends, I've thought being each other's friend first is good, don't you?" I said with a grin as my heart pounded and I put my arm around her and sat closer to her. I saw her smile and whisper " I do," as she relaxed with my arm around her. That was the best 'tough decision' I've made.


End file.
